Terezi Pyrope
Terezi Pyrope 'is a former legislacerator under Her Imperious Condescension, now defected. Biography Some information has been redacted and encrypted. This is what is available from records and eyewitness accounts. 'Prior to Pupation Before she pupated Terezi spent her time FLARPing as Neophyte Redglare alongside Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido, and Eridan Ampora, et al. Believing Vriska and later Kanaya Maryam to be dead, Terezi became angry and mistrustful, blaming herself over guilt at things she said to Vriska after Aradia's death. Terezi's appetite for justice grew stronger, as did her personal disgust. When her then flushcrush Karkat Vantas proved unsympathetic to her she committed herself to collecting a long chain and a collar. She was contacted by Mister Vanilla Milkshake, who told her something moments before final preparations. His creamy words proved enough to convince her to jump. The chain was burned down by her lusus, hatched as she was meant to though Doomsday was averted. It left Terezi with a horrible burn she covered until she pupated. This she kept a dark secret deep within herself, telling no troll and leaving her pupation to hopefully berid herself of the scars. 'Post-Pupation' After pupating she joined the legislacerators off-world. For the first time Terezi was the runt of the pack. Her eyesight returned but not at the loss of her heightened dragon-senses. Her glasses now provided a function, which was dulling and blocking light. Still feeling guilty and difficult to prove herself she met another legislacerator whom she took to well. This troll taught her to rethink justice and individual rule of law, which later allowed her to seek better ideals as a legislacerator instead of a stool pigeon for the Empress' cause. Terezi lost her eyesight once more in an accident. Attempting to save her partner, she forwent wearing the single pair of goggles and lost her vision, her eyes crusting over red and amber, never to be used again. Now promoted to Neophyte and permitted to venture on missions alone, Terezi eventually encountered a rogue psychic troll who trapped and tortured her. Making her regret every pang of guilt she ever felt, he psychic'd and knifed out every scar she ever made, from after pupation and before. When he found the ultimate cause of her repressed guilt he took great pleasure in restoring the burn on her neck. Gaining the upper hand she broke free but was given a lukewarm welcome back at best. After this she learned how to block her thoughts from psychics (not to mention always wear the full gear). 'BL1ND 4ND B4CK 1N 4CT1ON' Pursuing a criminal fugitive known as Cetuss Harvik, a seadweller with an appetite for anarchy and wriggler-flesh, she found herself again on the homeworld. She tracked the scent to a small cave where she found him being devoured by a rainbow drinker who disguised herself as Vriska. Shocked, she was eventually coaxed into the cave and discovered Freyea Helios, who soon briefed her on the location of Vriska and Kanaya, all three having faked their deaths to remain anonymous and develop themselves in secret. Freyea accompanied Terezi off-world, again in disguise, to present the corpse of Harvik to the Condesce herself. Soon after, she faked her death with Freyea's assistance and returned to Alternia, where she currently resides, reliving piece by piece her layers of repressed feelings. Powers and Abilities Terezi has no powers by birth, but having been blind since she was four or five, is able to smell and taste her way around, foregoing her lack of sight. These senses were developed before pupation and have since been proven even more enhanced. She is in top physical form from being a legislacerator, with lightning-fast reaction time. Legislacerator Description Combat Training Description Legal Knowledge Description Tracking Description Sleuthing Description Rainbow Drinker Level of Experience Hemophagia Like all rainbow drinkers, Terezi is capable of drinking blood, and must do so for subsistence. Immunity to Sunlight Like all drinkers, Terezi is immune to the Alternian sun, and can draw power from sunlight. Glow Like all drinkers, Terezi's skin produces a glow. Enhanced Physical Ability Like all drinkers, Terezi possesses enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Regeneration Like all drinkers, Terezi is capable of rapid wound recovery. Immortality Like all drinkers, Terezi is unable to die from old age, and may remain eternally youthful. She remains vulnerable to the standard weaknesses of rainbow drinkers, and can hypothetically be killed through such means. Personal Description Enhanced Senses Description Relationships Relationships are probably the hardest things for Terezi. Being devoted to her job, she has had little time for lasting relationships. However her hatred for her fellows was strong enough to permit some black pairings to keep the drones from culling her. In the past she was flushed for Karkat and the two of them would have become matesprits had they not both screwed up so badly. Instead, Karkat eventually ended up with Nepeta and talking about it to Terezi is like watching her walk on glass with a devilish grin. So she might be black for Nepeta a little, but it's hard to tell without a Nepeta around to be black for. It's been revealed she and Gamzee Makara had a thing since Vriska "died", probably black, but otherwise not much has been revealed. Personality Batshit insane with a shit-eating grin and a multi-layered, scarred personality. Basically Terezi in a nutshell. Has a bit of a blind complex, on top of her gnawing personal traumas which all in all make for a removed and stolid troll. Obsessed by justice and convinced she can have no better, she's been willing to sacrifice damn near her own dignity. Only now is she starting to regret everything, given that her trauma was upset by it being based on falsehood. If she cringes and begins broadcasting black "R3D4CT3Ds", she's got a problem interfering with her function and probably should be prodded. Trivia Did you know that Dragons can talk? It's true! Sadstuck Terezi is a walking onion made of sadstuck. * failed suicide attempt * multiple black romantic partners but never anything lasting * turned her back on a planet that turned its back on her * still unsure and wary of most everything * warped sense of justice, tempered but warped nonetheless * lusus issues, mostly concerning the potential loss of her lusus * thinks she's a hypocrite and a whore and needs to be called on it Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sgrub Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Resistance Members Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Protagonists